Messy
by chibi-kusa
Summary: Himiko is trying to make a new perfume! But something terrible occured. My first GB fanfic! Please go easy on me! rr is appreciated!


Chapter 1- It all starts with Himiko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers! Don't sue me!

Feedback: I need em. Or else I won't continue.

Last note: R/R kudasai!

BANG!

            A small explosion came from the basement of Hevn's house.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Hevn counted using her finger. "1"

            Just then another series of explosion was heard. This time it was loud enough that it shook the house.

"Himiko! Just what the hell are you trying to do to my house?!"

            A week ago, Hevn had agreed to let Himiko stay with her since she always brag about not having a company at home and that she felt very lonely. In the next morning, she knew, she regrets letting the poison lady staying with her because it was a really big mistake. You see, Himiko here had this 'little project' (that's what she called it) coming up. She wants to create a new perfume. Hevn didn't have any slight idea on what she wants to do but still it sounded really bad and she had terrible premonition about it. And she was right. After spending half of the day in the new 'laboratory' Himiko appeared at the basement's doorway all black and puffed with smokes.

"Did you call?" Himiko asked.

"Did the perfume somehow rub off your eyes, nose and mouth? Because I don't think I can see any of those," Hevn said, peering over at Himiko's face.

            Himiko grab a towel that came from nowhere and wiped her face with it. It did a great job but a few black stains were still visible on Himiko's face.

"Happy?"

"Not quite." Hevn took a long breath and shouted her lungs off, "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE IN A PLACE THAT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN FERRETS AND MADE EXPLOSIONS EVERY FIVE SECONDS?"

"It smells?" Himiko sniffed the air. "Hmm…must be a side effect."

Hevn just stared at Himiko's calmness. She can't believe it. How can Himiko be calm knowing that a very stinking smell had filled her house? HER house. "WHO CARES ABOUT SIDE EFFECT? I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER WITH! STOP YOUR 'LITTLE PROJECT' OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

"Ch-Chotto! I promised it wouldn't take long, Hevn. Just give me one day more! I promise!" with that Himiko jumped into the basement and slammed the door.

            Hevn sighed. What on earth is the perfume she's trying to make? If she really wanted to make perfume, why can't she just find a job in a perfume factory? The day passed by with explosions and not forgetting some crashing and banging from the basement. The sound didn't stop. Even at night. Though it decreases from 5 seconds to 10 seconds per explosion. Hevn's eyes twitched as another explosion shook her house. She had closed her ears with pillows but still the sound sounded so near.

"That's it! I had enough. This will end tomorrow!"

~**~

"WHAT?! YOU'RE HIRING US TO KICK HIMIKO OUT?"

"Shh…slow down. I just want you to stop her doing god-know-what in my basement."

"And?" Ban asked. Hevn knew what he actually mean.

"I'll give you 50,000 yen as the payment."

"50, 000 only?!" Ban shouted, unbelievable. His shout had made a few customers in the Honky Tonk shop flinched. But Ginji was sitting beside him eating ice-cream cake peacefully as though nothing happened.

"And for the start I'll give you 25,000 yen."

"25,000?" Ban slumped on his chair. Hevn is one stingy heck.

"Oh yeah, since I'm the middle *ehem* woman, I'll take fifty percent of it."

"WHAT?!" this time Ginji jumped along with Ban.

"B-but you're the client yourself!" Ginji reasoned.

"And fifty percent?!"

"We won't take it!"

"Hey-hey! I was just joking."

Ban and Ginji took a small relieving breath.

"But…30 percent."

"WHAT?!"

~**~

            As soon as they arrived at Hevn's house, Ginji ran towards the basement leaving Ban and Hevn at the door.

"Ugh…smelly. What are you cooking? Expired fish?" Ban asked, a hand pinching his nose. The smell was too terrible. And he thought the rubbish place was the smelliest place. He never thought Hevn's place smells more terrible than that.

"I don't cook. And I surely don't know fish has expiry date," Hevn said, her hand too, was pinching her nose.

"Himiko-chan!"

"And how could Ginji stand this smell?"

            Ban just shrugged.

"Himiko-chan!"

"Ginji!" Himiko looked at Ginji, surprised. Her hand was holding some kind of tube that held a weird blue colored liquid.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's my new perfume." Himiko held the test tube high. "Though I don't think it's useful during battle." She muttered under her breath.

"What does it do?"

"You wanna smell it?" 

            Ginji just nodded. Himiko pulls out the cork and put the test tube under Ginji's nose. She looked at Ginji for a while before putting back the cork. _Come on…work!_

"Hmm…quite nice. It smells like flowers mixed with fish," Ginji commented.

            _It didn't work…_Ginji noticed Himiko was staring at him.

"Hmm? Doushite?"

"Do you-do you feel something different?"

"Different? Nope."

            Himiko sweatdropped. _Yappari…It didn't work after all. Maa…I guess I have to make another perfume._

"Oy, Himiko!"

"Ban!"

"Ban-chan!"

"Are you done with your experiment?" Hevn asked.

"Um." Himiko nodded. "Although it didn't kind of work…but I think I've caused you a few troubles."

_Not a few…a lot!_ "Uh…not really."

"Well! Problem solved!" Ban said merrily and extended his hands.

"Huh?"

"Payment is payment!"

            Hevn took her purse and took out 50,000 yen. She sighed and glared at Ban.

"You better appreciate it."

"Eh? Hevn? Ban?" Himiko looked at Hevn. Then at Ban. And then the money. Truth struck her. "T-Teme! You hired them to kick me out?! You're doomed Hevn!"

"Waaaaaa!!!! I don't mean to! Himiko!!!"

~**~

"Wow! What a haul we got today, ne, Ban-chan?" Ginji said, happily.

            True. They had returned from their mission. An old lady had asked them to retrieve her very special and not to mention very expensive diamond ring from a thug who stole it. Well, for such an easy mission they got a pretty much payment. 5 million in fact. If they got such missions and payments everyday, they could have been rich. 

"Yes…but…"

            Ginji's face turned a dark shade of red when Ban suddenly got him trapped on the wall using his hands. 

"But…I want more…"

Ban lowered his head and started kissing Ginji's neck.

"Ya-Yamero….B-Ban…chan..."Ginji stuttered as he tried to suppress his moans.

            As he kissed Ginji's neck, Ban's left hand found its way under Ginji's shirt. His mind may be resisting but his body betrayed him. A long moan escaped Ginji's throat.

"B-Ban…chan…we're outside….ahhh…we…ahh…might be….ahhh….discovered…"

            Ban kissed Ginji's lips, trying to shut him up. He finally released Ginji after what seemed an eternity. Looking at those cute puppy dog eyes of Ginji's, he smirked.

"Hmm…tasty. Chocolate…"Ban said as he licked his lips. "Shall we? Tonight?"

            Ginji smiled.

"Can't wait."

~**~

A/N: So? How's it? Pretty limy, huh? Please be easy on me. First time writing shounen-ai fic. Since I'm rating it PG-13, I don't think there'll be yaoi scenes! Gomen! But if I change my mind I may be writing some….(evil face)


End file.
